Monadnock Community Hospital is a 62 bed, private, not for profit community hospital serving 14 towns in Hillsborough and Cheshire counties in rural southwestern New Hampshire. Monadnock Community Hospital ("MCH") has 477 employees, 46 active members of the medical staff and serves approximately 34,200 people over an area of 352 square miles, with a population density of 97 people per square mile. MCH is requesting funds in the amount of $9,962.00 from the National Library of Medicine's Information Access Grant to create a "Technology Learning Center" for our hospital staff, medical staff, allied health care providers and the members of our community. These funds will be used to purchase five new PCs with Internet access, and to purchase ergonomically correct accessories to create an effective learning environment. In order to provide the highest quality of health care and assure the success of a small, rural, community hospital in a managed care environment, it is essential that the hospital's medical staff, clinical and non-clinical staff, allied health care providers and health care consumers use the Internet effectively to improve clinical skills, promote wellness and continuously improve quality by learning from other organizations. The requested funds from this grant will allow the Technology Learning Center to assist in the accomplishment of this goal.